The present invention relates to casino games, and more particularly to a poker game.
Casino card games of the prior art that include variations utilizing chance devices are known. A variation of poker utilizing a standard roulette wheel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,728 to Thompson. Other games utilizing special-purpose wheels are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,378 to Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,821 to Korenek, U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,769 to Crenshaw et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,425,177 to Rodgers et al., and the U.S. Publication No. 2007/0057452 of Dargue. Variations utilizing dice are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,161 to Skratulia, and the published '452 application of Dargue.
These and other casino card games of the prior art are believed to have limited usefulness, typically exhibiting one or more of the following disadvantages:
1. They require non-standard chance devices, whether wheels or dice;
2. They fail to include desirable elements of standard poker;
3. They lack a desired variety of betting options;
4. They are difficult to use due to complex and unusual procedure; and
5. They are ineffective in a casino environment due to excessive play time.
Thus there is a need for a casino poker game that incorporates desired aspects of poker, that provides rapid play with a wide variety of betting options, and is easy to use.